1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum breaking device, particularly to one breaking a vacuum condition swiftly by augmenting a floating force of a floating cup in the device, accelerating airflow and sealing of a passageway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vacuum breaking device is often used in a large number of liquid supplying systems for breaking vacuum conditions in a pipe route so as to avoid dirty water being sucked in the pipe route, thus always supplying clean water.
As to the conventional vacuum breaking devices, they generally have either a complicated structure or inability to react swiftly to water supply disruption or pressure alteration in the pipe route. In other words, when the pipe route is in a normal functional condition, the conventional vacuum breaking device may be a little slow to keep outer air from coming in the device, so water may splash around. In case the water supply is suddenly disrupted from the water source, causing a vacuum condition by a siphoned phenomenon, it cannot permit outer air to flow quickly in to break the vacuum condition in the device. Therefore, a showerhead placed in a basin or a bathtub may suck dirty water into the pipe route, polluting the water source.